Primarch
The path of the primarch is one of self reflection and contemplation. As they delve deeper into the mysteries of their mind and focus on the powers they’ve trained and developed, the Primarch achieves mastery over the composition of his powers in both elements of its creation as well as the skills he masters through constant battles. By compartmentalizing portions of his martial skill and remembering successes and failures within these shelved memories, the primarch is able to draw upon these experiences and forge his personal weapon into the best possible weapon it could ever be. Hit Die: '''d10 '''Requirements To qualify to become a primarch, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: Acrobatics 4 ranks, Intimidate 5 ranks, Knowledge (psionics) 5 ranks. * Feats: Weapon Focus (mind blade or equivalent) and Swift Imbuement. * Blade Skills: One of the following Fire Blade, Ice Blade, Lightning Blade, Thunder Blade, or Telekinetic Edge. * Special: Ability to generate a mind blade (or its equivalent), throw mind blade (or its equivalent), mind blade enhancement +3. Class Skills: '''The primarch’s class skills (and the key ability modifiers) are Acrobatics (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). '''Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier per level CLASS FEATURES The following are class features of the primarch prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Primarchs gain no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Primacy of the Blade At 1st level, the primarch’s focus on his mind blade continues into his mastery of blade skills. Each level of primarch counts as a soulknife level for the purposes of the enhanced mind blade class feature as well as increasing his effective soulknife level for the purposes of blade skills and their effects and prerequisites. If the character possesses manifesting from being a gifted blade, then each level of primarch advances his manifesting as a gifted blade. Psychic Epiphany (Su) Beginning at 1st level, the primarch makes a discovery about the inner power within his mind and therefore buried within his mind blade. At the core of his mind, he discovers the power source within his soul and may derive a potent psychic epiphany from it. This deep understanding grants his attunement to his element and what abilities he derives from his epiphany. His epiphany is based on his choice of blade skill for entry to this class (Ice Blade leads to the Ice epiphany and awakening, Fire Blade to Flame epiphany and awakening, Lightning or Thunder Blade to Storm epiphany and awakening, and Telekinetic Edge to Metal epiphany and awakening), this is the path that the primarch will follow and it may not be changed. These bonuses are in addition to any that would be received from the mind blade enhancement class feature. Ice: A primarch who finds that his psychic power comes from a freezing place within his mind generates a blade that resembles ice or a freezing, frost coated weapon. This chilling numbness grants the weapon the frost ''weapon enhancement. ''Storm: From the tumultuous depths of the primarch’s spirit does he find a storm of unending lightning. When generating a mind blade, it appears as a blade of solid storm clouds that ripple with electricity or maybe even softly glowing lightning. This stormy blade gains the shocking ''weapon enhancement. ''Flame: Passion burns deeply within the primarch’s heart, and from his core an inferno looms with the desire to consume his foes. When forming his mind blade, it may appear as so much barely coherent lava or a jet of flame. This fiery weapon gains the flaming ''weapon enhancement. ''Metal: The determination and discipline of the primarch reveals a truth about his iron-hard spirit, and his mind blade shares his determination. His mind blade may appear as a wondrous adamantine blade, a mercurial mithral blade of impossible craftsmanship, or more mundane in appearance yet impossibly sharp and durable. The primarch’s mind blade is as hard as adamantine, gaining the unique properties of that metal. Reformative Blade Skills (Ex) Starting at 1st level, the primarch gains the ability to change his tactics mid-battle, his mind altering his blade skills to better suit the combat before him. This ability allows him to reconfigure his blade skills once per encounter as an immediate action. The primarch may then select any one blade skill whose requirements he meets and trade out a blade skill he currently possesses to use this new one. The effect of the blade skill selected lasts for 1 minute. The primarch may reform blade skills a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Wisdom modifier (minimum of 3). At 4th level, he may trade out two blade skills through this method, and at 7th he may trade out three blade skills. At 10th level, the primarch has a variable blade skill that he may select at the beginning of any encounter to fill with any blade skill he may qualify for. Blade Skill At 2nd level, the primarch may select a new blade skill. He may select an additional new blade skill at 6th level. Psychic Strike (Su) Starting at 3rd level, the primarch may charge his mind blade with destructive psychic energies as a move action. This effect inflicts an additional 1d8 points of damage and is released into an opponent as a free action as part of an attack. This bonus increases to 2d8 points of damage at 8th level. If the primarch possessed the psychic strike ability from a previous class, these class features stack to determine the total number of psychic strike damage dice. This functions otherwise exactly as the soulknife class feature of the same name. Psychic Awakening '(Su) At 4th level, the primarch’s mind blade begins to evolve in form, as his mind awakens new pathways to release the potency hidden in his blade. He may access this first awakening when his mind blade has been manifested. Saving throw DCs are 10 + primarch level + Wisdom modifier. * ''Ice: The freezing cold derived from his epiphany grants the primarch the ability attack with intense freezing cold. The intense cold of the weapon increases its cold damage from the frost ''property from 1d6 to 2d6 additional cold damage. As a full round action, the primarch may expend his psionic focus to launch his mind blade as if he manifested the ''energy stun ''power as a psi-like ability (cold damage only). * ''Storm: The storm within the primarch’s mind blade increases its intensity, sparking and crackling with lightning and rumbling with restrained thunder whenever manifested. The lightning within the blade increases the electrical damage from the shocking ''property from 1d6 to 2d6 additional electrical damage. As a full round action, the primarch may expend his psionic focus to launch his mind blade as if he manifested the ''energy bolt ''power as a psi-like ability (electrical damage only) with a Reflex save for half damage. * ''Flame: The fiery core within the primarch’s mind infuses his mind blade with a single-minded goal of consuming all it contacts and leaving nothing but ashes in its wake. The heat from the blade is so incredible that the flaming ''property of the weapon increases its damage from 1d6 to 2d6 additional fire damage. As a full round action, the primarch may expend his psionic focus and throw his mind blade at a target or target location to manifest ''energy ball ''as a psi-like ability (fire damage only) with a Reflex save for half damage. * ''Metal: The inflexible potency of the primarch’s mental core allows for his mind blade to be harnessed and honed to razor-fine edge with supernal durability. This allows his mind blade to bypass any damage reduction or hardness as if it were not even there. He may expend his psionic focus to gain the benefits of the Improved Sunder feat and inflict an additional 1d6 points of damage to objects (should he already possess this feat, he inflicts an additional 1d6 points of damage to objects). At 7th level, he gains access to a new tier of power as his mind blade advances towards its perfect state. He accesses his second awakening as well as his first awakening when his mind blade has been manifested. * Ice: The freezing potency of the mind blade increases, allowing the primarch to generate ice from his weapon and affect it as if he was using the modify matter ''psionic power, allowing him to create whole finished objects with the ice created. As a full round action, he expends his psionic focus and may create up to 10 cubic feet of ice per round (for a number of rounds equal to his Wisdom modifier) and use ''modify matter ''on it to shape it into fantastic forms and useful items. Treat the hardness and hit points of this ice as stone with the primarch’s enhancement bonus to his mind blade increasing its hardness and hit points. * ''Storm: The turbulent winds within the primarch’s spirit are controlled by his enduring will, allowing him to generate winds to serve his bidding. As a standard action, he may expend his psionic focus to manifest the telekinetic force ''psionic power as a psi-like ability, using spinning currents of wind to lift or manipulate the object instead of pure force of will alone. * ''Flame: The fiery intensity of the primarch’s passions burn ever hotter, burning foes that draw too near to him. As a standard action, he may expend his psionic focus and manifest the energy retort ''psionic power on himself as a psi-like ability (fire damage only). * ''Metal: The mind blade of the primarch actively hunts his foes and their vital spots, allows him to expend his psionic focus and resolve his attacks with his mind blade as touch attacks for one round. '''Psychic Defense (Ex) At 5th level, the primarch becomes partially resistant to his psychic epiphany’s element. While maintaining psionic focus, the primarch gains energy resistance of 10 for his corresponding element (ice grants cold resistance, storm grants electrical resistance, and flame grants fire resistance). Metal primarchs gain DR 5/adamantine. At 9th level, the primarch’s energy resistance increases to 20, and the Metal primarch’s natural armor bonus increases by 2. Singularity of War At 10th level, the primarch has perfected his mind blade, growing its potency through the nurturing of its hidden source within his mind. He may now access the following technique based on upon the primarch’s psychic epiphany. Saving throw DCs are 20 + Wisdom modifier. * Ice: The bitter cold within his mind blade allows the primarch to freeze a foe solid with a single icy blow. As a full round action, the primarch may expend both his psychic strike and psionic focus to manifest the spell polar ray ''as a psi-like ability. The primarch uses his character level as his caster level. * ''Storm: The storm within the mind of the primarch may be released in a pressurized torrent of furious wind. As a full round action, the primary expends both his psychic strike and his psionic focus to unleash the effects of a whirlwind ''spell as a psi-like ability. The primarch uses his character level as his caster level. * ''Flame: The primarch focuses the fury of his mental inferno forms it into a conflagration of destruction. As a full round action, the primarch expends both his psychic strike and psionic focus, and he manifests the spell firestorm ''as a psi-like ability. The primarch uses his character level as his caster level. * ''Metal: The primarch’s mind blade allows him to make a flurry of attacks in the span of a heartbeat. The primarch expends his psychic strike and his psionic focus, and he gains the benefits of the Whirlwind Attack feat, making attacks at full base attack bonus at any target that he threatens within his melee range or attack targets at full base attack bonus at any target within the first range increment on a ranged attack. These attacks always cause bleeding wounds as if the primarch’s weapon possesses the ''wounding ''weapon enhancement. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Compilation II